Flooded The 70th Hunger Games
by L'Amour veritable
Summary: Follow Annie and Finnick through the Trauma and Terror of Annies Hunger Games. And May The Odds Be Ever In Their Favour!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not an SYOT so don't try and submit please! Enjoy this and I hope you like my tributes!**

Izzy May POV

Izzy felt that today had been very successful. She had shouted at the president for an hour then had been on the phone to Linn for two giving her all the new ideas that she had come up with lately and then she had put them all in to place!

As she took off her coat in the hallway of the Gamemaker's room she heard shouting from the other side of the room. Izzy quickly hid herself behind the coat rack to listen in to the conversation.

"So you think the new twist is going to be a failure do you!" She could hear Kyle Wood shouting.

"Yes! I mean who comes up with the idea of a space station for an arena! Think of all the risks!"

Izzy nearly fell over from shock but quickly recovered before they heard her.

"Why haven't they told me about this twist," She thought "Blooming cheek! I'm Deputy Head Gamemaker and they don't tell me!"

She quietly stormed off to get back on the phone to Linn.

Linn Love POV

Linn ran a hand through her brown locks watching her daughter play with her toys. She was beginning to wish she hadn't taken her daughter to see the nursery rhymes live as she was now chanting her own version extremely loudly as she played with her dolls.

"Hey diddle, diddle

Jack and Jill went up the hill

Atishoo, Atishoo

We all have tea," over and over again was enough to make anyone's head hurt.

Plus, The Deputy Head Gamemaker Izzy had been babbling on at her over the phone again. Izzy was nice enough but only in small doses. Linn hadn't had the heart to tell her to shut up because she had a migraine. Then she'd been on the phone again ranting on and on because Linn hadn't told her about the arena for this year.

"Oh well," she thought "At least the games plans are going well enough."

Everything was in place as the reaping's were this morning. The escorts were there as well as the camera crews, peacekeepers and assorted others.

Everything was going to plan for the twist surprise.

**So thats tthe first chapter so next will be the reapings which i am half way through!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Reaping

**The Next Chapter is up and I don't own anything except for Annie's family!**

Annie Cresta POV

"Annie! Annie!" Morgan said as she came shooting over.

I love my little cousin she's so cute!

Morgan jumps into my arms and I swing the little girl round as she squeals gleefully.

"Hey Morgan, How are you doing today little cutie," I said as I put Morgan down.

"I'm not little! I'm a big girl!" Morgan says folding her arms and frowning.

I smiled "Course you are."

Morgan perks back up and runs inside where my elder brother and younger sisters Luke, Amy and Lucy are waiting. Morgan then jumps into Luke's arms and he smiles and hugs her.

Just then my Aunt Marina and Mother walk in talking about the reaping which is in a few hours. I have been trying to forget about that until now. Inside I am so worried. What if Amy or Lucy are reaped? Ever since Luke turned 19 Mum and I have been worrying day and night about what would happen.

But I put all my worries aside as I smile at Morgan who is clamouring to go down to the beach and everyone agrees.

I run upstairs and run a brush through my wavy blonde hair and grab my swimming costume which I put on under my reaping dress quickly and run downstairs again.

I grab Lucy's hand which is trembling with fright and worry. She isn't the strongest and gets emotional very easily. Amy has been worrying too. But I know what would happen if Lucy was reaped. I would definitely volunteer without a doubt. Heck, I might even have a chance at winning whereas Lucy. Lucy would be dead on the first day even though it hurts me to say it but it is true.

I try to reassure her with a whispered "It'll be alright," though Lucy still looks scared stiff.

I drag her outside and we run down to the beach together throwing our dresses aside and wading into the cool water screaming and splashing each other. Within moments the rest of the family have joined us.

After a refreshing swim I get out, dried myself with a towel and put my sea blue dress back on. Oh well it is slightly crumpled but that won't matter. The others come out and get dressed again and dry their hair with towels. I go back home for a quick shower and blow dry my hair until it falls in waves.

Finally I meet with my family and we walk to the reaping together.

Finnick Odair POV

Mags grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to me munching on it contentedly.

"Mentoring Today Finnick." Mags said

Oh no, Mentoring. I had forgotten until Mags had reminded me and now I was destined to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. I sigh again.

Since the Victors Village had got too small, two victors would share a house together and luckily I had got Mags my former mentor whereas my friend Marcus had shared with Norman who liked to bombard people with intensely boring facts.

We haven't brought a single tribute home since I won. I have spent 4 years watching 8 tributes die in my head again and again. It is hell.

I really don't want to mentor again this year. Another two tributes to add to my collection of nightmares along from my allies from the games. I especially don't want to think about Marina.

I block the thought from my head and run upstairs to get dressed for the reaping in an hour.

I look out of my bedroom window overlooking the beach and smile as I see a family laughing and playing in the sea as if they don't have a care in the world. The girl is cute with her long blonde hair in contrast to the normal District 4 look. I look away quickly. Not after Marina, she was too special.

Quickly, I pull on jeans and a white button down shirt and with a flick of my bronzed hair I rush downstairs where Mags is just finishing her breakfast.

15 minutes later we were standing by the door.

I grin at her and she smiles back

"Ready to go Finn," she said

"Yep let's go!"

We both walk out of the House together and to the Reaping.

Annie's POV

As we walk to the reaping Amy's grip on Annie's hand tightened and Annie pulled her aside.

"We'll catch you lot up in a minute," I said

I then kneel down next to Amy.

Amy said "What will happen if Lucy's reaped?"

"I'll volunteer for her Ames; we've been over this before."

Amy burst into tears at this and said "I don't want to lose you either Annie!"

I hug her and said "Well then I wouldn't die, Now come on or we're going to be late."

Amy sniffed and held onto my hand all the way to the square where the family was waiting for us. Annie's Mom nodded at her as if to say thanks.

We then all check in with both Amy and Lucy wincing when their fingers are pricked.

Then we are separated and I go over to the 16 year olds section whilst the girls go to the 13 and 12 year olds section.

I reach the spot where my best friend May stands and say "Hi," with a smile.

"Hey Annie," May says with a sniff as if she'd been crying which she probably had been considering the amount of times her name was in.

55 times, for her 7 siblings, parents and herself. Her parents had done everything to try and shorten the tesserae but they were one of the poorest families in 4.

Just then the escort steps up onto the stage.

Finnick POV

We walk to the reaping in silence, too worried about what would face us there to talk.

"Will we get two tributes we can work with and possibly get a winner out of or will we get too weaklings who can barely pick up a sword?" I thought

Unlikely, in District 4 but still.

We get up onto the stage to the cheers of the crowd which isn't surprising as we are two of the most well-known victors in Panem, and we sit on the chairs allocated for us.

2 minutes later the escort Reyna Riley steps up onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome to the District 4 reaping for the 70th Annual Hunger Games! Now I will hand you over to the mayor who will read you the treaty of treason!"

The Mayor then walks to the podium looking as bored as the rest of us reading the treaty of treason.

""In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."

Everyone sighs as he finishes and Reyna steps back up to the podium.

"Now that was just wonderful wasn't it," Reyna says with a smile as everyone groans at her. "Now it's time to pick our brave tributes for this year's games. Men first I think. We'll mix it up a little this year."

Reyna walks over to the boys reaping ball and plucks out a small piece of paper. Then she reads out the name "Merlin Ryan."

One small boy falls to the ground and I immediately feel sorry for him but, another boy has already volunteered.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

He walks up onto the stage proudly and announces his name "Kai Ellis!"

It is the girls next.

Reyna walks over to the girls reaping ball and scrabbles around there for a while before pulling out a slip of paper and reading out the name "Lucy Cresta!"

A twelve year old girl comes forward slowly with tears running down her face. I look for a volunteer but surprisingly there isn't one until suddenly the girl from the beach runs forward shouting "I volunteer!"

Lucy screams "NO!" but the other girl pushes her back and she obliges. The girl walks up to the stage and tells Reyna her name.

"Annie Cresta."

The name that will change my life.

Annie POV

Reyna made us shake hands. His hand was hot, sweaty and disgusting. Then we were ushered into the Justice building which was decorated in blue and green with tridents and pictures of the victors in 4. We have had 15 in all which was a high amount though nothing compared to 1 and 2 though still good. I saw Finnick Odair the latest victor's picture. Everyone in the Capitol loves him. And even I have to admit, he is quite cute.

Then my family came in. My Mom, Dad, Amy and Lucy, Aunt Marina and Morgan too. Morgan climbed onto my lap and snuggled into my chest. Lucy was still crying as I assured her it wasn't her fault. Amy was crying too as was Morgan who was wetting my shirt with her tears.

Then the peacekeepers came and Aunt Marina had to pry Morgan off me and carry her screaming out of the room whilst Lucy had fell to the floor and a peacekeeper tried to shove her out without success.

I watched on silently thinking "I'm the one who's just been reaped for the Hunger Games, shouldn't I be the one crying."

Yet I hadn't cried all day. Not when I was reaped, or afterwards in the justice building.

After they'd all gone out, Reyna came in smiling sadly.

"Come on sweetheart," she said sweetly.

She took my arm and led me out of the building towards the train. We met up with Kai who looked like he had been crying which was strange as careers never cry and Kai was definitely a career. He quickly tried to cover it up when he saw me staring and I looked away quickly. For some reason, Finnick scowled at this.

I now knew that Mags was my mentor as they had told me in the Justice building and although she was really nice I had been hoping for Finnick. I mean he is really hot! And cute! I watched his games when I was younger and bet on him winning with his trident and net. He was fantastic though really wasn't the same after the games.

Mags took my arm and lead me onto the train.

I gasped in surprise.

**Thanks and Review please! I wont do the next chapter until I have 5 reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter Read & Review Please! When I have five reviews I will do the next chapter!**

When I stepped on to the train, my eyes swivelled round in amazement as I tried to take everything in at once. There was luxurious furniture and sofas you could just sink into. Every kind of food imaginable was laid out on the table big enough to seat 12. There were more doors leading off to countless other rooms too. It was magical, beautiful. Kai and I stared at everything trying to take it all in at once.

Mags smiled when she saw our faces.

"Shall I show you too your rooms," she garbled.

I only just understood her and nudged Kai and we both followed her to one of the doors on the edges of the rooms.

"Annie, this is yours," she said.

I opened the door and gasped. It was beautiful. It had a king sized bed with silk sheets, a massive bathroom, a walk in wardrobe and another load of pictures of the latest victors on the walls.

Mags smiled and said "Dinners in an hour Annie. See you there! After then we'll talk strategy." And she left to show Kai his room which was probably just like mine.

I went into the bathroom and decided I'd try out the shower before dinner. I took off my clothes and left them on the bed before jumping into the shower.

There were so many buttons. I had no idea which to press but I ended up dowsing myself in strawberry scented foam and perfume that I had to scrub five times before it came off.

I finally got out of the shower and pulled on a knee length sea green dress and green sandals. Then I dried and straightened my hair until it fell in soft golden waves.

I walked into the dining room ten minutes later and sat down next to Kai and across from Finnick.

"You look beautiful Annie," Finnick said smiling at me.

I blushed red and he grinned at this and Mags kicked him under the table which made him yelp in pain.

Reyna frowned and said "Stop it you two. Aren't you the older ones? And Mags That is Mahogany!"

Before Finnick could think of a retort, the avoxes brought us the food and Kai and I gasped for the third time that day.

There was everything imaginable. Lamb stew with dried plums, chicken in orange sauce and loads of other stuff.

I filled my plate with a little of all the food there and while Kai stuffed his face I began to eat daintily trying to savour every bite.

After a while though, I was full to the bursting and had only eaten half of the food while Kai had eaten all of it but he looked green and as if he would burst. I felt the same and really needed to lie down.

I went into the sitting room area and turned on the television. I sat down on the sofa and watched a recap of the best bits in the past hunger games.

There was one clip from last year where the boy from 6 was eating one of his kills. He was Titus, the cannibal who ate his victims after killing them so half the time there wasn't even bodies for the gamemakers to pick up.

Another clip was from the 67th games when Gemma Stone from District 1 won the games. I remember the girl from my district. Her name was Annabelle and she was really kind and talked to the kids at school about the hunger games. She died by mutts on the 6th day. That was a shock for everyone in the district seeing such a sweet kind girl who had so many friends die in such a horrible manner.

The last clip I watched before I turned the channel over to the reaping's was one from a long time ago, the 50th Hunger Games. The victor that year was district 12's Haymitch Abernathy. There had only been one district 12 victor before him, Danielle Underwood. She won the 10th Hunger Games so Haymitch's victory was a great honour for 12. The clip was of these pink candy birds attacking the girl from 12 Maysilee Donner. I nearly cried it was so awful. Haymitch sat at her side until she died.

Quickly, as the others came in, I switched the channels to the reaping's as Caesar was just introducing District 1. The others sat down quickly with Finnick next to me. He put his arm across the back of the sofa and put his arm around me.

I snuggled into him and he smiled at me and whispered into my ear "Just wait until tonight."

I had no time to interpret what he meant as the reaping's started and we were taken to District 1 where the reaping's had just started so everyone was cheering.

From District 1 this year there was really beautiful girl Amethyst Rain. Who looked pretty dumb and obsessed with her looks so it would probably be pretty easy to outwit her.

The other tribute was Aries Mallorean who had all the muscles and weight of the big career but he was calm and didn't flex his muscles or wink to the girls or anything. He would be one to watch. The two were both eighteen.

From District 2 and 3 the boys were Jace and Evan. Jace looked like he would be pushed over the edge, controlling and muscly like he could kill in a second, plus he was seventeen so one of the eldest. Evan looked skinny at 14 years old and he looked like a bloodbath though smart so maybe he'd last longer.

The girls were Athena and Luna. Athena was 16 and had a fiery temper as she screamed at the escort for getting her name wrong. She looked small and weak though was probably underestimated seriously. Luna looked small and 12 years old, so she probably wouldn't make it past the bloodbath though she, like her district partner looked smart.

District 4 was us and I was pleased to see I looked strong even though my family were crying at it. I felt a wave of sadness and had to wipe tears away as I probably would never see them again.

Next came 5, 6 and 7. The girls Minerva, Megan and Alexa were 13, 12 and 17 respectively. Minerva was small though looked really smart and probably would last a few days though Megan wouldn't go past the bloodbath poor thing. She looked really sweet and just like Lucy which was upsetting. Alexa probably would stand a chance.

She and her district partner Ronan who was 15 both probably worked with axes before the games. The Other two boys were Leon and Cooper from 5 and 6 respectively. They were both 14 and looked skinny though the Leon looked smart and Cooper looked quite strong.

From 8 there were twins reaped which was a big surprise. Alec and Isabelle Cotton were both 16 and both looked strong and smart which was also a surprise as there weren't usually many strong tributes from 8 because they work in factories.

9 were quite normal. Seth and Rhiannon were average. Seth was 15 and Rhiannon 13 and they both looked average for their ages. Nothing special at all.

However 10 certainly, Eve was 15 and had a glint in her eye and grinned evilly at the audience. Even the escort looked shocked and usually nothing fazed them. I think she was slightly mad and would probably give us a shock in the games. Theo looked almost like a career and was strong. He was 17 and knew he was special and grinned at the crowd. He was definitely one to watch out for.

11 and 12 were last and by then I was really tired. Rye Yates is 18 and Pepper is 13. Pepper is young and skinny though probably could survive if no one attacked her. Rye looks strong and stands a fighting chance in these games.

Callen Smoke and Ember Fox are 15 and 12 respectively. Ember is a merchant's kid which gives her a slightly better chance as she looks fed well. Callen is a seam kid and even though he is fifteen he is a bag of bones and looks like he's never had a proper meal in his life.

As the reaping's came to the end my head was reeling from all the tributes but Finnick pulled me off to my room and we lay in the bed talking for hours until he pulled me close and we kissed passionately and then I knew I was in love with Finnick Odair and I was too be shipped of too die in the Hunger Games.

I had to win.


End file.
